Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse
by Nakaru Uzumaki
Summary: In the lands of evil, where the only way to survive is to kill or be killed, there once lived a man, one who'd broken that rule to pieces. He who had no place in this world had helped them in every way to the very end. Now having passed on to the afterlife and having his power shifted to one of the new generation, will his successor be able to carry on his legacy?
1. Persuasion

_**Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse**_

 _ **A/N: I return once more my followers! I am indeed alive! Sorry for the wait, guys, I just had so much school work to catch up on that I didn't have time to write anything. But, during that time, an idea sprung from my mind, why not plug a different oc into the world of Akame ha Kill? The storyline is already damn near finished in my head, and now I just gotta type it out and let you guys see how it turns out. And now, without further procrastination, I present to you the first chapter of the first story of a possible trilogy, Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse!**_

 _Strength_

 _"How about I just rip your dick off and feed it to the lion. That sounds fun, don'tcha think?"_

 _~?_

She was terrified for her life. Running like the hounds of hell themselves were at her back, she flew through crowds, buildings, and streets, eventually finding herself at an alley. She sprinted down the shady passageway as quickly as she could, feeling as her feet bled from the over exhaustion of her limbs. At some point, she collapsed, her back sliding into the dead end. Her hair fell out of her braid, her chocolate locks spilling over her shoulders and face. She tried to stand, she really did, but her knees gave and fell to the stony ground once more. A bulky shadow befell her form in an instant, the mighty entity staring down at her with eerie red eyes. "P-please. Don't h-hurt me. I-I don't have any m-money." If the figure heard her, it didn't seem to notice as it stalked forward, ever so closer, to the frightened maiden.

 _ **"You'll make a lovely meal."**_

Massive claws erupted from his arms as he bent his knees, leaning towards her. And then, he lunged! "I don't wanna die!"

 _CLANG!_

She flinched at the harsh sound, her face scrunching up at the pain caused to her ears. Then, she realized that the attack never came. She felt around for it, but it seemed to have been nowhere near her. Cautiously, tentatively, she opened her emerald green eyes, and promptly gawped at what she saw there. "Didn't your mom ever tell you that that's not how you treat a lady?" Another figure, obviously male telling by the physique, stood before her, barring her assailant's path to her. He stood stock straight, clad head to toe in a closed black cloak, one arm held out toward the hulking man before him. "Whoever your parent's were, they did a horrific job teaching you manners. So…" she briefly looked around and saw the shattered pieces of her assailant's claws around her savior's feet as he shook his cloak free of the sharp metal embedded into it. _"Why don't I teach you a lesson, ne?"_ A swipe from the arm with a claw still intact swung by his head, missing entirely when the young man jumped to the side. Propelling himself off of the wall, he allowed his boot to rocket into his adversary with such a great force that he broke the hungry bastard's spine as evident by the sickening crunch that reverberated through the alleyway. He howled in pain, the animalistic sound making her cringe away from the scene and yet, the very moment she closed her eyes, everything went dead silent. The girl opened her eyes once more and she found herself in the middle of a busy intersection, lights flaring and voices blaring all against her senses as she stood there in silence, shellshocked. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed she clenched her fingers as she tried to formulate words.

It ended up coming out like baby garble.

The brunette suddenly looked down at her hand, realizing that she had crumbled up a small piece of paper within her grasp. _When did that get there?_ She raised it to her gaze, opening it in the process. Her green eyes scanned the parchment even as people scurried by her like rats in the wall. The note said one thing:

 _Next time you get chased, don't run into an alley._

 _(Elsewhere…)_

Beneath the hood of his cloak, he smiled, pearly whites flashing in the moonlight. Another he had saved from the benevolence of evil since he'd entered the Capital. His shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled aloud to himself. _She's not that bad on the eyes either._ He looked down, watching in slight amusement from his position in the sky as the busty brunette he'd saved not even moments ago looked around the crowd for him.

Leaving her to her own devices, he ignited his aura whilst still hovering high above the peoples of the Capital, the ethereal cloak of blazing blue energy wrapping around his form; coiling about his body, writhing, like a thing alive. Without so much as a second thought, he was off, a thin stream of his aura flitting behind as he broke the sound barrier the very instant he fled from his position, a transparent sonic cone vibrating before his vision.

Let's go see what this _'Night Raid'_ is all about.

 _(The Home of Night Raid)_

Akame awoke from her sound slumber, her fingers white-knuckling around the hilt of Murasame out of pure habit. Her dark eyes searches the darkness of her room, those trained pupils sprinting across her walls in milliseconds. Finding nothing she stood, the one-hit Imperial Arms still held fast within her grip as she stepped toward the room of her window with some trepidation. She swiped her curtains aside and looked toward the ground. A cloaked figure, covered in black from head to toe stood before their base, staring up at her window, a pair of deep onyx eyes watching as she inspected every inch of him, from the muscles showing clearly through his outfit to the thick black mane atop his head and how it stuck out in damn near every direction.

 _Is that a…?_

Before she could question what she thought to have been a long furry appendage originating from his back, he was gone. A slight distortion of the air and a subtle shwing of a sound and his form had fled from immediate existence. Either he was faster than she could see or he teleported. Shed no doubt there was an Imperial Arms with such properties out there, but something of that magnitude was obviously not at work here. The expert assassin quickly dressed, attaching her katana gauntlet with such a speed, she seemed to have blurred back and forth across the room before she charged out of her room and practically flew down the hall of the hideout, her respectively small feet alighting lightly upon the floorboards so as to not unnecessarily awake any of her comrades.

She scoured the entirety of the building, searching for the insanely quiet intruder, frustration filling her features progressively at the fact that she was still having trouble finding him.

Clang!

She stopped short, her ears picking up the sound before the waves resonated through the rest of the building. Turning around, the lithe girl blurred down the halls and toward the kitchen. Reaching the room, she spotted him working his devices by the sink. Completely disregarding everything else, she hopped onto the island top and flung herself at him, swinging her blade with such precision and power that the sword cut the very air itself. Almost as if it were out of a dream, the mysterious man lifting naught but a single finger, and, the girl who left the imperial army and lived watched incredulously as her blade stopped altogether the very instant the weapon and digit came into contact with one another.

With a resounding clang, the attack came to a halt as he wagged the uninjured digit, harmlessly. Then, Akame saw that he was drinking a glass of water. He put the cup in the sink upside-down and sigh happily. "That was refreshing, but now I'm gonna go stupid from the lead in the tap." His joke went over her head like a baseball to an outfielder not paying attention. She was too entranced by the fact that her blade made contact and yet, this guy stopped it with just a finger. "Oh c'mon, don't look like that.", he told her as he lifted her chin took at him. The only reason he still had his arm was because she was too stupefied to react to the action. "It was a well placed attack, there just wasn't enough power behind it to break my skin, that's all."

He left her and say at the table, removing his cloak over the chair as he flicked his finger toward the light switch, causing it to flip, lighting the room up in the process. He beckoned her, pointing to the seat opposite of him as he pushed a hand through his out of place hairstyle. "Come. Take a seat." She did so and he interlocked his fingers together, resting his head on his hands, "Let's talk bidness."

They did just that until the sun rose over the horizon.


	2. The Knight

_**Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse**_

 ** _Hello once again my friends! This will be the last time in a while that I upload so many installments at once seeing as my finals and regents are right around the corner. One thing to note in this chapter is that another oc makes an appearance. I had a rather long discussion with a fantastic person who goes by the screen name CC-6776 and he gave me the bio for his original character. I gave it some consideration and I decided to add him to this story. So, without further adieu, I present to you the second chapter of Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse, The Knight!_**

 _The Knight_

 _"C'mon, live a little. Ya'know, you guys could learn a thing or two from her."_

 _~?_

Glenn awoke slowly and groggily, last night's drinking taking a heavy effect on his senses. The ray of sunshine fluttering through his window gave him an immediate headache as evident by the groan escaping his lips as he sat up slowly, wiping his violet eyes with a grey-skinned hand. He yawned briefly before standing, his attire including naught but a grey tank top and a pair of dark colored-he'd no way of discerning the color at the moment-boxers. "I need some fucking water.", he mumbled to himself as he exited his room, closing the door behind him slowly and quietly. His eyes lidded, he dragged his feet across the floorboards, pushing himself toward the kitchen.

"Good morning, Glenn."

He mumbled a hello briefly as he limply waved at his fellow assassin at the table, bypassing her without a thought as he moved to the refrigerator, plucking a bottle of water from the cooling appliance. He turned, opening it and glugging down as much as he could at once. With his hangover dissipating in mere moments, he allowed his eyelids to widen, expanding his vision widely. At the table say a fully dressed Akame, her katana gauntlet strapped around her forearm firmly. Across from her sat someone he'd never seen before. A head full of spiky and untamed onyx locks greeted his vision, the man's mane poking out in every direction. A long black hooded cloak covered his form from head to toe, he realized as black gloved hands inspected Akame's Imperial Arms.

His eyes widened. A complete and total stranger sat before them, holding one of the strongest IA's out there. One that did not belong to him, but rather it belonged to the black haired girl that held a place in his heart as one of his best friends. His mind jumped to a conclusion and he leapt!

 _Splash!_

The bottle fell out of his grasp, allowing the mass amounts of H2O molecules to spill out onto the floor. Already midair before the unknown man, he flexed his fingers briefly, causing the intricately designed black and violet ring wrapped around his ring finger to shine brightly, blinding all those before him.

 **"Die intruder!"**

A fist encased in pitch black armor rocketed into his face, dazing him temporarily as Glenn stepped out of the light. Covered from head to toe in what seemed like armor from the Medieval Age, the purple eyed boy charged after him, giving the stranger no time to counter. Another armored fist made immediate contact with the man's face sending him sprawling. Quickly, Glenn was on him again. Grabbing him up by the collar of his cloak, he lifted him up and reared back a fist. And then suddenly, he was gone. Like a whisper in the wind, he was there one moment and then gone the next. With a schwing of a sound, the newcomer flickered into existence behind Glenn-or better known to the general populous as Striker-with a fist of his own at the ready, unfortunately for him though, Striker was faster.

His fist shot up and caught the blackette square in the nose. Not letting him recover from his stumbling, the overpowered armament twirled around him as if he weighed no more than a feather and delivered a powerfully well placed roundhouse kick right to the small of his back, shooting him into the wall of the kitchen and then blasting him through it. The white-haired warrior watched in slight amusement as he caromed off into the distance.

A subtle flash of violet light leapt from his armored forearm just as he jumped through the newly formed hole in the kitchen wall. A longsword materialized in his hand, it's onyx hilt and purple blade radiating with powered as he dove after his adversary. Just before Striker could catch him with a grand swing of his weapon, he vanished again, but then appeared behind him just as quickly. Glenn spun and lifted his sword to block, but this time, his enemy had the upper hand. Speed and power overmatched him in that single unforgiving moment as the man blasted him away with a single punch and, with his flesh hardened to a point, his blade all but shattered under the unearthly pressure exerted upon it.

He slid across the ground for all but a second before the man was on him again, standing above him like godly figure. Those blazing emerald orbs-were they always green?-stared down at him with the intent to kill for naught but an instant before the fastest and dare-he-say, strongest punch he'd ever received impacted his face. Almost near unconscious, he could no longer sustain his Imperial Arms and the armor bled off of his body, the now liquified armament fleeing back into the now porcelain white ring on his finger, returning it's onyx color. Clad in nothing but his boxers and a tank he ground his teeth when coughed up a spittle of blood, his purple irises staring defiantly into his black orbs.

"Who _are_ you?"

He smiled brightly now that he asked that question, as if he'd been waiting for him to say those words all along. "My name is Ryan.", he stated proudly as he offered a hand, helping Glenn up in the process. "And I'm here to join Night Raid." The white haired boy stood stock straight, surprise filling his visage as he realized his mistake. Ryan watched as his entire personality took a 180 in an instant as he bowed before him apologetically.

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

Glen stood up once more and looked him in the eyes. "I truly am sorry." "Don't worry about it.", the black haired teen told him.

"But…

"Hmm?"

"There's just one thing. How in _blazes_ did you manage to overpower my Dark Knight without an Imperial Arms?"

 _(Sometime Later…)_

Najenda sat back in her chair as she inspected this 'Ryan' character. Apparently, he'd broken in last night for a glass of water and ended the night chatting up Akame, so much so that he got her to warm up to him, if the smile that plastered itself onto her face when she looked at him was any indication. "So, Ryan", she began skeptically. "You want to join Night Raid? Is that it?" He nodded affirmatively as he stepped up to her. "Yes, I want to help make the Capital a better place to live." She nodded toward, resting her head on the hand of her mechanical arm. "Alright, but I will need to send you on a mission and my evaluation of you will determine whether you are fit to join the Revolutionary Army or not."

"Yes, I understand."

"Alright.", she spoke once more. "Now that that's cleared up, I would like to know how the hell you defeated one of the Revolution's two best fighters without an Imperial Arms." He chuckled a bit when an uproar from the group rang in his ears, smiling sheepishly when all eyes focused on him for an explanation of this morning's events. "Well, it's a bit complicated." "How so?" Mine, Night Raid's sniper, questioned him. "Well, miss Pinky." He smiled when she pouted at him angrily. "I _do_ have an Imperial Arms and I _was_ using it to fight Glenn… But, my Imperial Arms isn't really a material item. I guess you could say that my Imperial Weapon _is_ me."

The Boss sat up, leaning forward toward the black haired teen, waiting for him to elaborate. "Or rather, my _blood_ is." That was unexpected, she thought. The only other person she could think of that had an Imperial Arms infused in their blood was a certain ice princess residing in the north. _Enough of that. Don't start jinxing our chances._ "Explain." She told him. "All I know is that when I was born, someone injected me with the blood of this dead guy. I think his name was Go-Cart or Carrot or something like that. Anyway, it just allows me to do these amazing feats such as becoming fast enough to escape Akame's line of sight or being so strong that I could break the Dark Knight's sword, which", he briefly turned back to look at the aforementioned teen, "I'm terribly sorry about by the way."

"Oh don't worry about it." His ring flashed and that same devastating broadsword from before whispered into existence within his grasp. "It never really breaks, it just reconstructs itself." Ryan smiled and turned back to look at Najenda, awaiting a response. "Okay.", the boss told him.

"Prepare yourself because you move out tonight."


	3. Family

_**Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse**_

 _Family_

 _"First I'm gonna crawl all over you and do the nasty…"_

 _~?_

Swiftly and softly he lashed out, his fingers like sharp blades as he sliced through the woman with his bare hands, leaving her to bleed out atop the carpeted floor in two halves. Long saffron locks fell down the still intact upper half of the woman's body as she looked up in shock at her killer. A wild and unkempt mane of blackness met her vision, locks sticking out in all directions as deep onyx orbs stared down at her in distaste. "W-why…?" She asked groggily, spitting up a glob of crimson essence all the while.

"You know why."

With those cold words in mind, the last thing she felt was a hard boot crunch against her nose and smash through her face in just before the cold grip of death snatched her neck.

Ryan snorted as the red haze bordering his vision receded, leaving him to his own devices. Slowly, he lifted his boot from the slushy remains of the mistress, almost gagging as he attempted to shake off the sticky red liquid coating the entirety of its bottom. Succeeding only slightly, the teen looked out of the window at his side, a smirk dawning upon his face as he saw his future team standing upon Lubbock's Teigu, those extremely tensile wires of his glistening brightly in the moonlight. The sound of trailing footsteps fell upon his ear drums as his black eyes roamed downwards to the yard.

Several guards stormed out of the household, blades drawn and at the ready as they faced Night Raid. The very instant he saw the glint of Murasame in the night, he was gone. _No!_ He screamed internally as he raced toward the grunts. _If anyone helps, I fail!_ Sprinting faster than ever, he seemed to have been fading in and out of existence in various places; seemingly teleporting, if you will. Swift strikes dealt with his middle and index fingers rendered them inactive, their eyes rolling into the back of their head seconds before they hit the grassy ground. He gave a toothy grin to the team and then he was off again, vanishing into the wind.

"He's doing pretty well."

The Dark Knight voiced his thoughts aloud, those bright violet orbs of his peering through his thick yet lean black armor. "Yeah, but… he didn't kill those guards." Mine stated as she watched one of the guards twitch ever so slightly from within the blissfulness of his unconscious state. The emerald haired recon assassin flicked a finger and a collection of cracks greeted the team's ears. The group looked over at him in surprise. "Shh." He lifted a finger to his lips to punctuate his action. "We don't have to tell the boss, and besides, he seems like he'd be useful to the team."

"I guess Lubbock is sorta right. I mean, you took us all on at some point and won, right Glenn?" Leone's remark had Striker tilting his head toward her, awaiting an elaboration. "Yeah, what's your point?"

"Ryan kinda whooped your ass earlier."

A tick mark exposed itself atop his forehead, but he stayed silent when he noticed a splatter of blood take residence upon the inside of one of the house's windows. "That's two." Akame had a small smile on her face when Night Raid looked at her, those black eyes of hers trailing the boy's progress, watching as a swift chop severed the man of the house's head from his body even as he kept moving. Like a leaf in the wind, her fellow blackette was in one spot and then he was gone and suddenly there somewhere else. Then, she caught sight of movement behind the household. _Oh no you don't._ The very instant she attempted to go after the target she felt strong arms hold her back, keeping her stationary. Coal coloured eyes spun to look at the culprit and saw Bulat preventing her from helping the kid any further.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't need anymore help."

Akame's muscles eased as the full body armament of Incursio released her. "I guess you're right.", she said monotonously. So, she stood, waiting, allowing those trained eyes of hers to follow his progress as the assassin stayed put.

 _(Elsewhere)_

Tatsumi stopped in the middle of the field, hunching over as he struggled to catch his breath. Aria spun on her heel at the repetitive sound of him gasping for breath just as her nimble finger brushed against the door handle of the shed, her blonde locks swiveling as those crystalline orbs locked onto his. "Tatsumi!" He shot her a thumbs up when she called out to him, raising his gaze as the guard accompanying her spoke. "Come, Tatsumi! You and m'lady will be safe in the she-!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. The green-eyed adventurer watched as a thin bolt of saffron light wisped by his head, scorching a strand of his chocolate brown hair as it zoomed by, blasting through the guard's forehead, right between his eyes and exiting through the back of his head, exploding in a shower of golden specks when it impacted the wall of the shed.

"Aaaaahh!"

The blonde screamed when a splatter of crimson essence and grey matter shot across her cheek, falling on her backside atop the grass ground. Tatsumi rounded, unsheathed his sword, prepared for a fight. His heart thumped in his chest when he looked into the darkness and saw those deep black eyes bore into his soul. A finger fled from the blackness, poising itself in the direction of the mistress, summoning a small ball of cyan coloured energy. The thin wisp of kinetic energy shot across the moonlit field, phasing through the front of Aria's leg and exiting the back, bouncing off of the grassy plains and slamming into the door of the building, blasting it's iron might open. Tatsumi turned from the ensuing explosion just in time to watch the culprit show himself.

Just in time to see God reveal his face to the world.

Thick, black hair spiked out in just about every direction imaginable, onyx locks taking on a glossy sheen in the light of the moon as coal-colored boots treaded lightly atop the emerald plain. When the young swordsman saw his cloak open, he moved. In the blink of an eye, the assailant was behind him, a cyan ball of thick, condensed energy birthed within the palm of his hand pressed neatly against the blonde's face. Sapphire eyes widened as she let a squeak escape her lips at the speed of it all, the heat of his blue fury pressing against her visage as he stood over her menacingly.

"There are not many people that can piss me off."

Onyx orbs hardened, narrowing as his brows furrowed before her very eyes as she began to sweat pinballs.

 _"But, you sure as hell do."_

"No, please!", tears slid down her visage as she tried to look past the sphere of energy. "I'll do anything, please! Just don't kill me! I-I'll give you m-money!"

His expression told her his answer, yet she took it as something else entirely.

"Or is it that…" A nimble finger unbuttoned the top of her blouse as those sapphire orbs became lidded. "You want m-!

Grey matter and crimson viscera splattered everywhere, staining his cloak as well as the sharp blades of grass beneath his feet.

"I may not be a pedophile. But, I sure as _hell_ have the balls to rid the world of people like you." He spit out with distaste.

A tanned fist clenched as he stood stock straight, a fleeting feeling of relief and content sliding across his features as he watched Akame and Leone exit the tree line a little ways away. A sharp pang at his senses made him turn 180 degrees. Black eyes widened at the sight. The brown haired boy-I believe they called him Tatsumi-was walking slowly into the shed, booted feet tapping against the stone as he entered.

"Oi! Don't go in there!"

For all his speed, he wasn't fast enough to shield the young boy's virgin eyes from the horrific sight set in a display before him. Once beautiful, kind, and trustworthy men and women hung from pikes hanging from the ceiling. The bloody floors were littered with the greeted and decaying carcasses of the deceased, flies and maggots tearing away at the aged flesh. Rats scurried past the young man, but he didn't care. Those bright green eyes dulled suddenly, the reality of the situation dawning over him as he looked over the bare bodies.

 _Those poor souls._

Ryan and the other two members of Night Raid joined him by his side, eyes narrowing as the variously colored pairs of eyes glazed over the battered, beaten, and disease-ridden bodies of the family's victims. Boils took residence upon some of their bodies as did whip marks and burns upon others. Emerald irises dilated at the prospect of what was happening within this seemingly normal family.

 _"T-Tatsumi… is that really you…?"_

The brunette's head craned to the side very slowly as he walked into the shed. With eyes the size of pinpricks, the foreigner looked into the dark space behind those thick rusted bars. Black eyes looked at him in the dim lighting, lidded though they may've been.

A hand reached out.

"…"

"…Ieyasu…?"

Through tears, Tatsumi ran over to his beaten and bruised friend, calloused hands gripping the bars, trying to rip them open and free his friend.

"Allow me."

He looked to the side, staring into the eyes of Aria's killer, reading the pity and sympathy towards him in an instant.

He moved aside.

Ryan stepped up.

 _"Hurk!"_

The bars gave immediately, bending and breaking off beneath the pressure he exerted in a matter of moments. Ieyasu crawled out of the cage and fell into Tatsumi's arms. He could feel himself slipping even as he glanced over at the girl hanging from the pike closest to them. Once more, tears fell over his cheeks as the green-eyed boy recognized her.

"Sayo… n-no…"

"S-she…"

The swordsman looked back down at his best friend, cradling his head on his lap.

"She fought all the way to the end… s-she was s-so strong… Sayo n-never gave up…" A trail of blood flowed down his chin as he coughed and hacked. "No! Please!" He cried. "Don't leave me! We were supposed to make a name for our village here in the Capital! We were supposed to make a name for ourselves!"

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was no more.

"…"

Suddenly, he felt another weight upon his lap, beside him. He glanced over and saw the man gently placing Sayo by him, dark eyes watching him sadly. Tatsumi couldn't stop crying. The tears just kept coming.

"Ya'know." Leone started as she walked over to him, beastly hands reverting to soft fingers as she laid a palm upon his shoulder. "If you don't have a place to go, you can come with us."

"Leave."

The cold shoulder was directed at all of them and as he gave an order.

"Please. Just leave."

They did just that.

Regrouping with the rest of Night Raid, Ryan wrapped his arms around the two girls and hovered up, landing upon the rooftop soundlessly. Their heads stayed down the whole time. Glenn grinned behind the helmet of his Imperial Arms as he walked over him.

"Good job, Ry-!"

He went to go pat him on the shoulder and his hand phased right through as he vanished. The blood teigu wielder was nowhere to be found as Striker recovered from his shock. "Don't worry about it." Leone walked over to him, a downtrodden expression adorning her features. "He just needs some time alone." Looking confused, he begged for an elaboration.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"You don't wanna know."


	4. Power

_**Saiyan Chronicles: Slaughterhouse**_

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone, I've returned with another chapter of Slaughterhouse. No real progress is made in this chapter canon-wise, but something is shown about certain characters' personalities. So, I guess you could call this installment a filler among other things. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone! So now, without further adieu, I present the fourth chapter in Slaughterhouse, Power!**_

 _Power_

" _I guess I'm just going to have to remove you from the equation."_

 _~Susano'o._

Najenda stood over her map of the capital, a forest green mechanical hand glazing over the parchment, eyes wandering. She closed her eyes, concentrating, hoping the newcomer had indeed succeeded in his mission. She'd let him into onto the team, regardless, but, she still hoped that he was capable enough. Strength, speed, and overall talent at such a raw scale was hard to come by these days. To let something like that go, to let it slip through her fingers would be a mistake.

And a waste.

As long as Esdeath was away from the Empire, Night Raid was safe. But, what will they do if she returns? All this time, Akame had been their ace, but then Glenn joined the team and proved his worth. Now, another powerhouse had presented itself. Another combatant to throw into the fray with the Ice Queen when the time came? Of course she'd jump at the chance! She felt rather giddy as looked over the map laid out upon the table before her. Despite her lack of depth perception, her green coloured steel fingers moved the battle plan pieces from one spot to the next without flaw, her brain formulating specific tactics out of pure habit. When all the pieces were set in place, she stood back, admiring her work with a sly grin.

 _BOOM!_

The pure force of naught but an earthquake shook Night Raid's HQ to the core, toppling over the pieces atop her map as well as sending dust and pebbles down from the ceiling overhead. Najenda froze. Were they under attack? Had the Empire found their base? Had Esdeath returned early and discovered them? Regardless, she stood stock straight and as still as a lifeless object. Unblinkingly, she forbid herself to even breathe as the dreadful silence hung over her. Nothing else came. Still on edge, she balled her hands into fists and made her way to the cliff side they called a roof. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head at the sight. A massive crater, almost spanning the length of the whole flatland, sat before her, pebbles still shaking from the after effect of the power capable of performing such a task.

And there, in the middle of it all, was the one person on her mind.

Standing straight and tall, Ryan cared not for his surroundings as that thick, blue aura surrounded him, spiking up into the heavens as it wafted his wild hair in a plethora of directions. That cloak of his was gone, cast aside in favor of a baggy pair of onyx pants held up by a white sash tied in a knot at his side. Almost impossibly clean white boots reached up to just below his knees, kept upon his feet by nearly tied black laces. His torso was bare, his tanned muscular form kept her gaze there for longer than she liked until she noticed the black gauntlets he wore. They seemed to be rather comfortable, made of mesh material perhaps?

That thought was quickly squashed when he raised his arms to crack his knuckles, causing them to glint in the moonlight.

"I did it, if that's what you're here for."

For the first time in a long time, the boss jumped, genuine surprise filling her features at the fact he knew she was there. Regardless of his confirmation that he completed his assigned mission, she still had some questions.

' _Why does he sound… distraught?'_

Yet, she voiced another thought entirely.

"Where is everyone else?"

His aura broke, extinguishing its ethereal light and leaving his hair to fall into its natural position. Sighing, he scratched the back of his head, still looking away from her. "I left them behind. I needed some time to myself." He pointed at his feet, referring to the crater as a means to accentuate his point. "They should be returning shortly though, I can sense them. They're not too far away." Lifting himself from the debt in the earth through sheer willpower alone, he turned midair, hovering over to her, dropping once he stood before her. It wasn't until just then that Najenda realized his full height reached up to her nose.

Looking up at her, he spoke again. "So? Am I in?"

Left with nothing else to say, she just smiled and nodded.

Ryan's grin split his face in that instant as he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"When do we start?"

 _(The Next Morning)_

It was still dark when he woke.

The sun was not yet above the horizon, yet Ryan knew that it would be soon. Throwing the sheets off of him, he swung his legs over the bed and stood, wiping the crust from his eyes all the while. Hovering through the halls, he found his way outside the building and stood at the edge of the cliff above the hideout. Looking at the moon, he smiled. It was so long ago, but he felt like it was yesterday. The day he turned into that beast. His tail swished behind him instinctively in approval of his transformation. He'd only ever turned into a Great Ape- _as what he decided to call it_ -twice now. The first, he nearly destroyed the town he grew up in.

He willed it to work for him the second time.

The second time…

The second time he transformed was during his journey to the capital.

He'd kept it up for three whole days, day and night!

It was a bit straining during the day, he realized, taking note that this special form drew its power from the moon. But…

That energy wasn't the power he felt when he splattered that girl's head all over the ground. It was… something else. It was way stronger than his Great Ape form, that's for sure. He just wished he knew what it was. Tightening his fists, he growled at the massive floating pearl hanging in the sky above him, mocking him for his lack of knowledge. It just made him so angry! Why didn't he know?! Why did they have to put this power in him?! He wanted to know! No he _needed_ to know! Just why?! Why?! Whywhywhy _whywhywhy?!_

" _WHY?!"_

 _BOOM!_

His eyes widened as his aura flared around him involuntarily, cracking the already present crater that was there. Distantly, he noticed the pebbles that were exuded from the earth when it cracked beneath him floating around him. He noticed a strand of hair over his face. His mind said it should've been black.

But, his eyes told him it was blonde.

Taking a stance, he raised his power.

"HA!"

His energy exploded, shattering the heavens above as all the excess power within him took to the skies, a beam of golden light striking the stars above.

And then it was gone.

Ryan's aura shifted from yellow to blue in an instant as his emerald orbs and upturned saffron locks faded to black. He fell to his knees from pure exhaustion afterwards. _What… what was that…?_ He asked himself and yet there was no one with a reply for he was the only one present and he didn't have an answer. So, he flopped onto his back and stared at the stars for a couple of minutes until he finally got some rest.

 _(Later…)_

"Hey!"

"AH!"

Sitting up at a speed faster than lightning, Ryan found himself face first in a land of soft darkness. Even though his eyes were as wide as saucers, the blackette's found that he still couldn't see. Lifting a hand, he gripped the obstruction tightly.

"Ah~!"

The very instant he heard the moan, the tailed boy colored from head to toe. Then, he moved. Faster than the eye could see, he shifted from his uncomfortable yet pleasant position upon the floor to entrance to the roof, facing away from the one he'd just groped.

"Oh?" He felt her eyes on him. "Why did you stop?"

His breath escaped him.

Nevertheless, he turned to face her, watching as the blonde pushed her breasts up erotically and stared him down with that seductive expression. It was in that instant that he realized that the baggy pants that were his favorite was not the most favorable selection of clothing to wear when trying to conceal an arousal. "I-it's not w-what it looks like, I-I swear!" He tried to explain himself, but her primal urges shone through as that golden tail of hers swished into view from behind her waist length blonde locks.

"…"

No words were exchanged.

"…"

They just _moved._

She pounced, unable to control her animalistic behavior just as he flew.

Several feet in the air.

Hovering above Leone on the roof of Night Raid's headquarters, Ryan found his heart pumping more than it had ever done in any battle, his adrenaline threatening to spill him over the edge.

 _Teenage hormones are nothing to laugh at._

He shifted once more.

Firing a small blast of energy at her feet, he flashed from his previous spot to just in front of her as she stumbled, dazed. Swiping the belt from her waist, he watched as her hair shortened and her tail burned itself away and into the wind. Blinking, she restored her equilibrium and straightened, a lost expression adorning her features. "What the…?"

"Oi! You okay now?!"

Turning, the teigu wielder saw the person she was looking for hovering a little ways away from the cliff, calling out to her with her belt in hand. "What are you doing all the way over there?!" He waved her belt in the air as a response. Confused, she ignored the gesture as well as the slight arousal poking out from beneath his pants, "C'mon! The boss needs all of us in the main hall!" He gave her a double fingered salute and let go of his energy, falling feet first over the edge.

Then she remembered something.

"Hey! Wai-!

Her belt came flying back to her from past the rooftop, soaring into the air until it reached her and she caught it, quickly locking it against her waist once more.

She didn't know why, but, as soon as she locked it in place a shiver ran up her spine and a light flush overtook her tanned cheeks. Stiffly, almost mechanically, she walked back to the boss, her mind whirling towards somewhere else.

 _(Main Hall)_

Landing just outside of the entrance, Ryan dusted himself, silently willing his memories of the events that just transpired to subside; to hide themselves in the deep recesses of his mind, at least for now. Walking in, he nearly bumped into Incursio, the hulking mass of silver-coloured armor blocking his path. "Hey, bud." He spoke, causing the man to turn and smile down at him, "Yo, we got a bit of a problem." When the shorter boy's face scrunched up in confusion, he moved aside to let him see for himself. Walking forward, he stepped past Akame, Mine, Sheele, and Lubbock so he could be the closest to Najenda. All their faces spoke of-of _something._ He just couldn't rightly discern what it was.

"So…"

He caught her attention, the silver haired woman raising her gaze to meet his.

"What happened?"

 _ **A/N: This is a little different, I know, but be warned this isn't a preview for THIS story. I guess you could say this is a… bonus. Yeah, a bonus! Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _(Omake)_

" _BUUUUU!"_

 _That one voice permeated the air for all but a second before the planet shook. Shockwave after shockwave erupted nonstop, overlapping one another as the battle waged on. Kid Buu found itself being pushed back, having already discovered that it's candy beam and vanishing ball had utterly no effect on the Super Saiyan Three whatsoever. Those black gloved fists pounded into the Majin's face and torso, effectively overheating his regenerative factor as well as causing him to cry out in pain. Some ways away, Goku and Vegeta lay incapacitated atop the soft and smooth grass of Elder Kai's planet._

" _He's strong. A lot stronger than he should be. I guess you could attribute that to his absorption of Gohan."_

 _Kibito Kai's words echoed in the back of his mind as he fired off a one-handed kamehameha wave blasted through Buu's abdomen and out his back. Unfortunately, the pink blobs that exploded out of the other side of his body flung themselves right back into him, allowing him to regenerate within seconds. Goku had been out for what seemed like ages seeing as he went down before Vegeta, and yet he still wore his potara from when he tried to fuse with them. Fusing with his predecessor was the original plan but then Buu got the drop on him when they were powering up to lure him to this world. So, Vegeta became the last resort option._

 _But, he didn't last very long._

 _Even as he thought this, he still proceeded to push onwards in this seemingly fruitless battle. Punches, kicks and the like were blocked, countered, and consequently rendered useless. Until, he landed a clean uppercut that seemed to stagger him. He went on the offensive._

" _ **UGIGIGUGUGAAAAHHH!"**_

" _Ka… me…"_

 _He'd have liked to charge the blast at least a second longer, but his adversary's was already upon him._

" _HAAAA!"_

 _Blue pounded against pink in a violent golden clash and then the world burned white._

" _ **Gi…gi…gii…"**_


End file.
